


Family Ties

by CrestOfLight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Overprotective Winchesters, Poor Adam, Smut, mentions of adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestOfLight/pseuds/CrestOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other than her best friend Brook, Alex is alone in the world. Her mother is dead and due to the fact she's nothing more than the product of a tryst, she's never met her father John or his sons Dean and Sam, her older brothers. She knows they're out there somewhere and that, like her and Brook, they may or may not be hunters. However, what happens when while working a case she suddenly comes across her long lost siblings? Will everything work out for the best or will she regret ever finding them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

"Brook! Watch your back!" I screamed.

"Shit!" she cursed and dived out of the way just before a dark figure jumped at her.

Aiming my gun I took a shot at it and a split second later it began to howl. I watched as it dropped to the ground, writhing in place. Honestly, it looked just like a dog and if it wasn't for the fact that it had bright red eyes and pungent smoke emitting from it's wound I might have felt bad.

"You know...you never get used to the smell," Brook said wrinkling her nose. 

"At least it didn't explode." I pointed out. 

Brook nodded, "Indeed. That could've been very messy." 

Suddenly I heard something shift in the brush next to us. Both Brook and I turned at once towards the noise. 

"Looks like our little friend has a mate," Brook said glancing at me. 

"C'mon...lets move. If it finds us around this thing, it's not going to be good." I replied. 

"Agreed." she nodded, and the two of us moved away from the still smoldering corpse. 

As we moved, I could smell the smoke sticking to the leather of my jacket. It was going to take a lot of baking soda to get the smell out of it. But that was life when you did what Brook and I did. 

At 23, the both of us should've been finishing up college, getting jobs, dating and in general preparing for life. However, the past five years had instead found us wandering the country looking for things most people didn't believe in but were very much real. We'd seen them with our own eyes. 

Not that we minded, though. It was all we had thought about since we were kids. 

It had started with me, and I'd pulled Brook in when we'd met in 3rd grade. The two of us had spent nearly every day since scouring websites and books learning everything we could about anything strange and unusual. And now here we were. 

We walked into the brush of trees that surrounded the small clearing, our ears listening for any sound that signaled that there was something near us. For a few moments, I only heard the sound of my heartbeat and Brook and I's breathing. Suddenly there was a loud snap to my right.

Turning on my heel, I started creeping that way with Brook on my heels when suddenly there was a sound from behind us. We froze and looked at each other. 

"There's more than one. You said that at most they travel in pairs." Brook hissed. 

"They do!" I replied. 

"Do you think it could be a baby?" she asked. 

I sighed, "Aswang usually don't reproduce. They mate, but it's really rare for them to have a baby." 

"Well with our luck we'd get the only two that can shove out a kid," she replied. 

I shrugged, and the noises came again. 

"Look lets just split up. I'll take this way, and you take that one and chase it into the clearing so we can get a good shot." I said. 

She nodded and cocked her gun. I did the same and started moving. 

It was dark in the woods, and I could hardly see where I was going. I had a flashlight but it was heavy, and I was a better aim if I used two hands. So I mostly had to pick my way across the brush, hoping I didn't step in a hole or a fire ant hill. The last thing I needed was to end up having to go to the hospital to get a shot in my ass thanks to the fact I was allergic to ant bites. 

Suddenly something moved ahead of me. It flashed by me quickly, but I could clearly see it was big. Bigger than the other Aswang had been. 

"What the hell was that?" I thought to myself, but nonetheless, I hurried after it. 

Whatever it was was big and fast. It took all that I had to keep up. It was heading for the clearing. I wasn't sure if I was chasing it or it was leading me, though. Either way, I couldn't take any chances, so I got ready. 

We got near the clearing, and suddenly the figure turned, running just along the edge of the clearing but not breaching the treeline so I could see whatever it was in the moonlight. I kept chasing it, running as fast as I could. Low branches smacked at my legs and body as I ran, my eyes, however, stayed locked on what ran in front of me.  
Suddenly the footsteps doubled and before I knew what happened I smacked into something solid and hard. With a sudden flash of pain, I fell to the forest floor.

"Damn it!" I cursed rubbing my head. 

"Alex?" Brook asked. 

"You got her. Now c'mon whatever those things are, they're getting away!" I said and stood up, grabbing her hand to help her up as well. 

The two of us ran in the direction the pair of figures had gone and a moment later emerged out into the clearing again. 

"Where did they go?" I asked. 

Suddenly there was a click. Without a second thought, Brook and I both turned and pointed our guns, only to find a pair of guns pointed right back at us. On the other end of them stood two men.

One had short cropped blonde hair and the other long brown hair that curled around his ears and neck. Both were a good one or two heads taller than us, the one with the brown hair being the tallest. The looks on their faces mirrored the ones I knew that Brook and I wore. 

"Who are you?" the blonde asked. 

"We could be asking you the same thing," I replied glaring at him. 

"Put your guns down." the brunette said. 

"You put yours down first!" Brook snapped. 

"Yeah why should we put ours down first?" I asked. 

"Because we said to!" the blond said. 

"And who do you think you are?" Brook asked. 

"We're two guys who are trying to save your lives." the brunette replied. 

"Yeah well chivalry is dead just like that Aswang over there which we killed thank you very much. So I don't think we need your help." I spat. 

"What are you two doing out here?" 

"Hunting that thing until you two idiots showed up," Brook said. 

"You two were hunting it?" the blonde asked. 

"Yes. Now there is a second one of those things lurking around here, and we have a job to do. So if you don't mind, we're going to find it and kill it before it takes out another bunch of people. That is if you two didn't scare it off with you little charade! C'mon Brook." I said and with that we lowered our guns and started away. 

"Hey! You two can't just walk off!!!" The blond yelled. 

"Watch us!" Brook yelled. 

We had just reached the brush when suddenly I felt someone's hand on my arm. I turned to see the brunette standing over me. 

"Lemme go!" I growled trying to get loose. 

"Look we're not going to let you two go out there alone. You two don't know what's out there. You got lucky with that one." the brunette said pointing to the dead Aswang.

"Oh, and you know what's out there?" Brook fired back. 

"As a matter of fact, we do. We probably know more than you do." the blonde said.

Suddenly something moved behind them, and I looked over the brunette's shoulder just in time to see the second Aswang emerging. Brook must have seen it too because she stomped down hard on the blonde's foot. He yelped, and both the guys loosened their grip in surprise. 

Almost in unison, we shook them off and grabbed our guns. Without a second thought, we both shot. The Aswang let out a deep howl and dropped. 

"Still don't think we don't know what we're doing?" I asked looking at them both.

"You're pretty good shots." the blond said looking at the two of us. 

"Thanks." we both replied. 

"So now that that thing is out of the way are you going to tell us who you are or not?" the brunet asked. 

"We're just passing through. Nothing more nothing less. We'll be out of your town by tomorrow so don't worry." I said. 

"Yeah no need to get the pitchforks," Brook added. 

The blond laughed, "We don't live here." 

"You don't?" I asked. 

"No. We're the same as you, hunters just passing through," he replied. 

"Well, it was nice to meet you. We have places to go and things to do so how about we pass right on by each other and let that be that." I said and with a wave started back in the direction we had parked our car.

"See you around," Brook said over her shoulder as we left. 

"Don't we at least get your names?" the brunette asked. 

"Maybe next time!" I yelled with a smirk and with that Brook, and I began to pick our way out of the forest. 

Waiting for us was a dark purple Plymouth Barracuda. Brook and her Dad had rebuilt it while we were in High School and it had been her graduation gift. The moment she had the keys in her hand we'd packed our bags and left. 

She still kept her parents up to date on our activities without actually telling them specifics. What they thought we were doing I wasn't sure, but whatever it was they didn't question it. As for me....well I didn't have anyone to report back to so I didn't have to worry about that.

"So that was weird." I sighed as I leaned over the front passenger seat, lifting up the hidden lid under the backseat.

"It was. How often do we run into another pair of hunters?" Brook said as we tossed our guns amongst the other bits of scattered weapons and ammo we kept hidden in the back. 

"Um...didn't we meet that old guy back in Texas? Elmer or something?" I asked. 

"Oh, the creepy guy with the beard who hit on us at that truck stop?" Brook asked. 

I nodded, "Yeah. Remember that glass eye he had that was three shades lighter than his real one?" 

"Oh god yes!" Brook said, and we both erupted in laughter. 

This was how it was with the two of us after a hunt. No matter what we faced or had to go through we'd find some way to laugh just to release that stress. Whether we used corny jokes or some random memory we made sure we laughed. 

I settled into the front seat and grabbed my journal out of the glove box along with one of the dozen or so Bic pens that were stored there too. Opening it, I flipped to the page I'd last been writing on and started finishing up my notes on the Aswang. Beside me Brook started up the Cuda, Avenged Sevenfold pouring out of the speakers.  
The two of us sat in silence all the way back into town, and I didn't look up from my journal until we pulled into the motel. Finishing up my last sentence I closed my journal up and tucked it back into its place in the glove box, climbing out of the car. 

"So...those two...they were the right age," Brook said as she walked out of the bathroom after a shower. I had already gotten mine and was sitting on my bed braiding my long brown hair. 

I shook my head, "Nah...I don't think they were them. They didn't feel right." 

"Didn't feel right? Alex, you've never met your brothers. How are you going to know if it's 'right'?" Brook asked. 

Shrugging I wrapped the elastic around the end of my braid, "I don't know. I just think I'd know. Like a family connection, I guess?" 

Brook sighed and flopped down on her bed, "You're a weird one, Winchester." 

I grinned, "As are you m'dear." 

Soon we shut the lights out, and I climbed under the covers. I was tired, but my brain was still running thanks to the adrenaline that was coursing through my body. As I lay in the dark listening to Brook's soft snores, my mind began to wander and like most nights they landed on my mother. 

My mother Christina was dead. She had died in a car crash in the middle of my junior year leaving me completely alone. Thankfully Brook and her family had taken me in until Graduation, which was when we'd left to start hunting. 

It had always been just the two of us, and we'd been super close. My Dad...well my Dad didn't know about me. 

He was a hunter and had met my Mom when he'd come into town on a case. She had lost her first husband to a demon attack a few years before, and he'd lost his wife the same way. The case had gone on for a while, and one thing had led to another, and they'd began some sort of a relationship. 

I never thought it was a real relationship with love and everything. I actually believed that it was more about finding comfort in the fact someone else knew what you were going through. Somehow I actually found that more romantic than if they'd fallen in love.

I never had all of the details but eventually, the case ended, and he'd had to leave. Not long after she'd found out, she was pregnant with me. Mom had chosen not to tell him about me purely because of the fact his job was so dangerous however she told me all about him. 

He had confided a few things in her about hunting and looking for creatures and demons which she told me. She also told me that he had two boys who were a few years older than me named Dean and Sam. However I didn't know what any of them looked like. No photos or video or anything. Just that they were hunters. 

From the time I was old enough to read I'd read anything and everything involving the supernatural. Hearing about the stories my Dad had told my Mom had made me want to learn about the creatures and things she told me about.

When I was 8 I had met Brook and I had told her everything about my Dad and my brothers. Soon we'd started planning to go out and become hunters as well and try to find them. Honestly by the time we were 16 I was pretty sure we'd never do it but when I'd lost my Mom everything had changed and I became more determined than ever to do it and Brook had been more than willing to go with me.

So now here we were. Five years later doing exactly what we'd said we always would. Honestly, I wouldn't have it either way. And it was with that thought that I fell asleep.


	2. Bloodline

I woke the next morning to the sun coming in heavy through the cheap motel curtains. Glancing at my phone I saw it was nearly noon. With a yawn I sat up, tossing the blankets back as shuffling towards the bathroom.

When I emerged a few minutes later I walked over and poked Brook.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." I said poking Brook's cheek.

She muttered something before opening her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Noon. C'mon I'm starving." I said and reached out smacking her ass before grabbing clothes out of my bag and heading to get dressed.

An hour later we were loading up the Cuda and heading out. There was a small diner we'd spotted on the way into town so we headed there to grab lunch.

"This is a really good burger." I said as I bit into my food.

"Better than the one you got in Mississippi?" she asked.

"Much." I nodded.

"Holy shit...check out the car that just pulled up." Brook said staring out the window.

I looked outside and saw a black Impala. It was a pretty awesome car but honestly cars didn't impress me. Brook however...well...that was another story.

"I think you're drooling at bit there B." I said smirking at her.

"Can you blame me? It's a sexy ass car!" she laughed.

I shook my head and went back to my food, scrolling through a news site trying to find a lead for a new case. Behind me I heard the faint twinkling of the bell that was attached to the door but I ignored it as I continued reading. Suddenly though Brook was tugging on my arm.

"What?" I asked.

However before she could say anything I looked up to see the two guys from last night standing by our booth.

"Mind if we join you?" the guy with the brown hair asked.

I looked at Brook who shrugged. I moved across to sit on her side while the guys took the other. The waitress came by and took their orders before heading off to fill them.

"So are you heading out of town?" the blond asked.

"We are after we eat." Brook replied.

"Where are you two heading next?" the brunette asked.

"Not sure yet. I'm looking up leads. There seems to be some strange stuff going on a town in Wisconsin so that's looking like the best one." I replied.

"So we never did get your names you know and it is next time." the blonde said and glancing up from my phone I saw him smirking at Brook.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and went back to my burger.

"I'm Brook and this is Alex." Brook said.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." the brunette said pointing to the blonde.

My finger froze on the screen of my phone. My eyes cut to Brook who was looking back at me, her own eyes wide and looking at me.

"W-What did you say your names were?" I asked looking up at the guys in front of me.

The brunette looked a little confused, "I said I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

My phone fell out of my hand, clattering loudly as it hit Brook's plate with a clatter.

"Way to go butterfingers." Brook laughed as she carefully picked my phone out of her food. As she handed it to me I could see the look of question in her eyes.

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to drop it." I said feeling my face heat up.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Sam looking at me.

"Yeah. Forgot I was holding my phone I guess." I said forcing a laugh.

He looked at me and laughed a little but before he could say anything the waitress came with their food. I took that chance to excuse myself to my bathroom, motioning for Brook to follow me.

"Are you okay?" Brook asked as we walked into the bathroom.

"Do I look okay?" I sighed as I leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I looked at her, "Are you serious? Did you not just hear who those two said they were?"

"Yeah but...wait...you don't think..." she replied as it dawned on her.

"That they could be my brothers? Yeah I kinda do." I said.

Brook sighed, "Alex, Sam and Dean are pretty common names. You don't know that that's who they are for sure."

"Last night you pointed out that they were the right age and now the names? I didn't think it was last night but I could be wrong. I mean we don't exactly deal in coincidences do we?" I replied.

I watched as Brook thought it over for a second before nodding, "Okay fine say they are your brothers...how are you going to tell them?"

"Who says I even want to?" I asked.

"So you're not going to?"

"Of course I'm going to!" I replied.

"But you said you didn't want to." Brook said.

"I know what I said! What I meant was I don't know if I want to tell them right now. I mean what do I say? 'Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Alex Winchester! Does that last name sound familiar to you? It does? Well that's probably because your Father slept with my Mom about 23 years ago and I was the result! What's up broskis?'"

Brook cracked up, "N-Never ever say broskis EVER again."

I laughed and shook my head, "Can we please be serious for one moment?"

Brook composed herself before taking a deep breath.

"Okay look. Let's just let this slide for now okay? At least we know they exist right? That they're still alive? That's something. I'll get the number of the cute blonde one and we'll call them and meet up when we're ready."

"Can you not call them cute? That might be my brother B." I said shaking my head.

"Hey he's not my family and he's got a great ass." She grinned at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed and with a shake of my head headed out of the bathroom.

Dean and Sam were nearly done with their food as we slid into the booth.

"Can I ask a question?" Dean asked as we settled back down.

"Shoot." Brook replied.

"Why is it when one girl has to go the bathroom another follows?" he asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, a few stray strands of hair falling across his forehead. He brought his hand up and absentmindedly swept them away. As he did so I noticed that his hair was the exact same shade as mine.

Vaguely I heard Brook say something back to Dean but I was too distracted to listen. Though I was pretending to search for leads on my phone I was really studying the two men in front of me. My eyes carefully grazed over every plane of their face searching for shapes and colors that looked familiar, that I could match to my own. I found a few but I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or if they were really there.

Suddenly though I was jerked roughly out of my thoughts by the sounds of sirens. Looking up I saw a half dozen emergency vehicles speeding down the street outside the diner.

"That can't be good." I said.

"Agreed." Sam nodded.

"Anyone else got a feeling that we should go see what's going on?" Dean asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Brook said.

The four of us quickly tossed money on the table for our food before hightailing it outside.

"Whoa! That's yours?!" Brook asked as we walked towards our cars.

I looked up to see the guys standing by the black Impala that was parked by ours.

"Yeah. You like?" Dean asked.

"Like? I love! That is a gorgeous car!" Brook said and Dean grinned.

"Yours isn't so bad either." he said.

"Okay you two. Car babble later! Follow the sirens now!" I said and got into the car.

Brook climbed in and the group of us peeled out of the diner parking lot. It wasn't hard to find out where the emergency vehicles had gone. The town was small and we could hear the sirens from miles away.

Soon we came across them in the woods just outside town. We all parked in a parking lot a ways down from the actual site before making our way down there.

"You both stay here. We'll find out what's going on and come back." Dean said and before Brook and I could even protest they were gone.

"Are you wondering what I'm wondering?" I asked as I watched police moving about at the foot of the hill we stood on.

"If this can be connected to the Aswang?" she asked and I nodded.

"This town is tiny as hell. That has to be most of their cops and paramedics." I said.

"And I don't see any evidence of a wreck of any kind so there probably aren't any cars down there." Brook replied.

I nodded, "They're on high alert as it is from the murders that have already been committed. No way would they all be here if there wasn't another one."

"So I was thinking..." Brook said after a couple of beats.

"That's scary." I smirked and she elbowed me.

"Seriously though. You want to know for sure if it's them right?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Well what if we split them up?" she asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Like we split up. I'll take Dean and you take Sam. We'll see what we can find out." she said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

Brook started to say something when Dean and Sam suddenly appeared, trudging up the hill.

"Two bodies. Both ripped to shreds." Sam said.

"Liver and hearts intact?" Brook asked and Dean shrugged.

"Couldn't tell with all the carnage. It's like a blood bath down there but the markings on the skin look about right. It looks like we have a couple more of those Aswang to deal with." he said.

"Guess we're not getting out of here so soon after all." Brook sighed.

I sighed and turned to look at Sam and Dean, "So am I going to have to ask you for your help or are you going to just give it willingly?"

"Oh so now you want our help do you?" Dean asked.

"Did we ever say we didn't?" Brook asked.

"Well there was that bit last night when you said exactly 'we don't need your help'." Sam said.

I sighed, "Okay fine so this time we need it. Aswang don't usually travel like this. They go around in pairs. They don't move in packs. Who knows how many of them there are."

"Alright we're in. Now we just have to make a plan." Sam said.

"Well I say that first we do some research and see if we can find anything on the Aswang that might talk about them traveling in packs." Brook replied.

"Agreed. I do have a new book on shapeshifter mythology that I've been dying to crack open." I said.

"The one you bought back in Salem?" Brook asked and I nodded.

"Why don't I help you look? It'll go faster if there's an extra set of eyes. We only have till sundown." Sam said.

"Sure thing." I nodded.

"While you do that I'm going to go see what I can find out around town. Maybe there's something we missed last time." Dean replied.

"Why don't I go with you? We can cover more ground." Brook said.

Dean nodded, "Sounds good. Let's go."

"Keys?" I asked as we walked back to the car.

Brook unclipped the ring from her belt and tossed them at me. Catching them I headed for the trunk of our car and popped it, smiling at our collection.

"You have a mobile library?" Dean asked.

"Something like that. We have a little of everything." I replied looking at the rows in front of me.

"Demonology, Mythology, Folktales and Lore, A couple different bibles, some books of chants and things and all 7 Harry Potter books." I said.

"Harry Potter?" Sam asked.

"It helps when there are long drives." Brook replied.

Dean nodded, "Right well we'd better get going. If you find anything let us know."

Dean and Brook drove off leaving Sam and I to sit and read. I perched myself on the top of the Cuda and cracked open my book. Sam selected another and sat in the passenger seat.

"So Alex...how did you and Brook get started with all of this? You both look a little young." Sam said suddenly.

"We're 23." I said laying on my stomach so I could hang my head over the edge and look at him

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Brook just had her birthday a month ago. And my Dad was a Hunter. I kinda followed in his footsteps." I replied.

"And he just let you go out by yourself?" he asked.

I shrugged, "He doesn't know."

Sam frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know him. He and my Mom had a short relationship and I was the result. He doesn't even know I exist as far as I know. My mom just told me stories and as dumb as it sounds I knew it's what I wanted to do. I told Brook everything and together we learned everything we could and when we were 18 we left home." I said.

Sam was quiet for a moment, "So have you ever found your Dad?"

I shook my head and sat back up, flipping through the book perched on my lap.

"Not yet."

"Do you know anything about him?" Sam asked.

"A little, just a few things." I said and began to scan the page I'd turned to.

"Maybe you'll find him one day." Sam said.

"I hope so. I'd like to meet him and any other family I have on that side. I only have Brook." I replied.

"What happened to your Mom?"

"Car accident when I was in High School." I said.

Sam was quiet after that, the only sound passing between us was the sound of flipping pages. After a few minutes I flipped to the index and finally found the right page. Settling on page 394 I started to read.

"Look at this." Sam said suddenly and stood up, putting the book on the car and pushing it towards me.

"There's a legend where there was a whole family of them. After one of their victims escaped they moved and no one knows exactly where." he said.

I climbed down from the car and looked at him, "You think that family could be here?"

He shrugged, "It's possible. Here...look at this." he said and showed me the passage he'd been reading.

I quickly read the legend before looking at him, "From what it says here that clan had to be pretty big. It would draw all kinds of attention if they moved somewhere like here. They probably split up."

He nodded, "That's what I was thinking too."

"So we just have to find a family who is new to this area and works in the meat industry somehow." I replied.

"Meat industry?" he asked.

"Yeah. Look..." I said and grabbed my book handing it to him, pointing to the sentence I'd been reading.

"In human form they tend to work at a job that has to do with meat somehow. They're probably like butchers or cooks or something. I'd better call Brook." I said and pulled my phone out.

"Helloooo?" Brook answered.

"Brooky...look for someone new in town and someone connected to meat. There are probably a couple of people in the family." I said.

"Right. Big family, meat people." she confirmed.

"Correct." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Okay. We'll see what we can find." Brook said.

"Sam and I will head into town and help you." I replied.

"See you then." she said and hung up.

"So what did she say?" Sam asked as I tucked my phone into my back pocket.

"She and Dean are going to go look and see what they can find. We should head into town and help." I replied.

Sam nodded, "Let's go."

I got behind the steering wheel, started it up before pulling out of the parking lot. As I pulled out I reached over, hitting the button on the iPod which sat on the console between Sam and I. Pantera began to blast loudly. Reaching out I quickly turned it down.

"Sorry it was so loud...Brook and I regularly practice making ourselves deaf." I smirked.

Sam smiled, "Don't worry about it. We blast ours just as loud."

After that Sam and I sat quiet for a few minutes as I navigated the curvy mountain roads that lead into town. Eventually Sam broke the quiet.

"So what are you going to do if you ever find your Dad?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure really. Every time I try to imagine it everything kinda goes fuzzy on that bit. I have no clue what I'd say to my Dad or my brothers."

"Brothers?" Sam asked.

I mentally slapped myself for letting my tongue slip, "Um...yeah. He apparently had kids besides me. At least that's what my mom said."

"Do you know anything about your brothers?" he asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Just that they're obviously older than I am." I lied.

Sam nodded and turned to look out the window.

"So how did you and Dean get into Hunting?" I asked.

Sam sighed, "When we were kids our Mom was killed by a Demon."

"I'm sorry that had to happen." I said

"I don't even remember it actually. I was a baby. Dean remembers it more. Anyhow after that our Dad started hunting for what killed her and we just kinda fell into it." Sam replied.

I nodded, "Seems logical."

"You know I was actually almost a lawyer?" he laughed.

"A lawyer? Really?" I smirked.

"Yeah. I was going to Stamford, getting great grades...all that. Then everything just kinda went to hell...figuratively and after a while literally." He said and I looked over to see him looking out the window, his eyes distant.

"Do you ever miss it?" I asked.

"Parts of it I guess. Not all of it. Just...some things." He replied then laughed.

I turned a little to look at him, "What's so funny?"

Sam shook his head, "I just realized I haven't even known you for 24 hours and I'm sitting here spilling everything about myself. I don't know why. Sorry for that by the way."

I smiled, "Don't be sorry. It happens sometimes. Some people you just feel you can trust. Other than Brook no one knows half of the stuff I told you earlier."

"I guess." Sam smiled.

When we reached town I quickly found the Impala and parked near it before we headed to find Dean and Brook. The two of us found them just as they were walking out of a laundry mat.

"So? Anything?" Sam asked as we approached.

"Maybe. The butcher seems to have a new apprentice named Jeremy Gold. He and his family moved here about 3 months ago." Dean replied.

"There are eight people total in his family. Other than him he’s got parents, older sister Kelly and her husband Travis, and three younger siblings named Jenna, Greg and Todd." Brook added.

"Sounds like it could be our guy." I nodded.

"We were just on our way to check things out." Dean said.

"Actually why don't you and Sam go? We were here just yesterday snooping around. We don't need anyone getting suspicious. We'll meet you back at the cars." Brook said.

"And don't forget the signs are bloodshot eyes and your reflection appearing upside down." I said.

They both nodded and headed for the butcher's shop while Brook and I headed back towards the cars.

"So did you find anything out?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? The case or Dean?" she asked.

"Dean." I clarified.

"Will this do?" she asked and from the inside of her leather jacket held up a worn wallet.

"Sticky fingers! You swiped his wallet?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Here check out what's inside." she said and handed it to me as we reached the cars.

I leaned against the Cuda and opened the wallet. Honestly I felt a little guilty about looking through this but I wanted answers. That trumped my guilt.

Inside I found a slew of credit cards with different names on them, a condom, some cash and a folded up photograph. Pulling the picture out I unfolded it and looked at its lined surface. Pictured were two boys who looked a lot like Sam and Dean with a man between them smiling. Turning the photo over I read the writing on the back.

_The Winchesters; John, Dean and Sammy_

I suddenly a lump formed in my throat and tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes. My mind was swimming for the second time that day and I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Are you okay?" Brook's voice cut through my thoughts.

I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t say anything. Instead I shoved the photo at her.

She took the picture and looked at it.

"They have my last name Brook." I said my voice quivering a bit.

"Actually I think you have theirs...they are older." she replied.

I reached out and smacked Brook's arm, "Smart ass! You know what I mean!"

She laughed, "Yeah I do. The question is are you going to tell them now that you know for sure?"

I took a deep breath trying to figure out what I was going to say when I saw two familiar faces coming around at the end of the block.

"Shit! Brook! Quick! Toss this in the Impala! Like in the floorboard or something! Make it look like it fell out of his pocket!" I said as I quickly replaced the photo and tossed the wallet to Brook.

I watched with bated breath as Brook quickly put the wallet in the car before hurrying over to me, bending down so it looked like she was doing something to the tire.

"So?" I asked as they walked over.

"So we've got our guy." Dean grinned.

"Really? You know for sure?" Brook asked standing up.

"He failed both tests." Sam sighed.

"So now we just wait for nightfall then." I replied.

"Yep. Until then I say we get some hotel rooms and grab some sleep. Is there one around here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah on the edge of town. You can follow us." Brook said.

"Alright. So we head out around 6?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds good." I smiled and we headed towards the car.

As I was making my way to the passenger side I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw Sam looking at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What? What do you mean?" I replied.

"Your eyes...it looks like you've been crying." he said.

I shook my head, "It's...it's nothing. Sinuses. Thanks though."

He nodded and headed towards the Impala.

"What was that about?" Brook asked as I climbed in.

"He wanted to know why I was crying." I replied.

"And you told him…?"

"Sinuses." I said.

Brook nodded and turned the car on.

"Damn...Sam's already acting like a big brother." she laughed.

"Just drive Brook." I laughed and we headed to the hotel.

We hadn't bothered to check out that morning. We had planned to spend one more night here hoping to relax for a day or so but it didn't look like that would be the case. It was never the case.

When we got to the hotel Brook and I headed for our room while the guys went to check in. When we got to the room Brook made a beeline for the bathroom, her pea sized bladder kicking in while I walked over to my bed. Flopping down onto my back I produced a quarter from my pocket and deposited it in the little machine next to the bed. After a few seconds the bed under me began to lightly shake and I closed my eyes, listening to the people in the next room move around.

"Is that helping?" Brook asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Yes. It's shaking all the bull out of my head so I can actually try to relax." I sighed as I opened my eyes.

Brook smirked and walked over to sit down on her bed, kicking off her boots.

"So have you figure out how you're going to tell Dean and Sam they're your brothers?" she asked.

"I nearly did today." I replied.

"What?!" Brook said looking at me with wide eyes.

"I was talking to Sam on the way into town to meet up with you and Dean and I let it slip that I had brothers. I didn't tell him anything about them though. I lied and said I didn't know anything." I replied.

"You've got to tell them Alex. Now that you know for sure that they're your brothers you have to. It's not like you don't have proof. There's no way they can deny it. You have the proof. You saw that photo. There is now way it's a coincidence that they just happen to have your last name and your brother's names. It's not fair if you don't." Brook said.

"Not fair to who?" I asked.

"All three of you! You have brothers and you need to get to know them as much as they need to get to know you. You need to get to know your Dad."

I sighed, "I know."

"Then I suggest you tell them soon. If not we're just going to end up going our separate ways and who knows when you're going to have the chance." Brook replied and laid back on the bed, closing her eyes.

I turned over on my stomach, the bed still vibrating as I thought about everything. I needed to just tell them but I couldn't. I was afraid.

What if they thought I was nuts and didn't believe me?

Or worse.

What if they did believe me but just left me?

I shook my head to clear my mind and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep. Finally after what felt like an eternity I was able to doze off.


	3. Attack

"Wakey wakey Alex." she said.

"Quit. I'm awake." I said sitting up.

"Good. Because it's 5 and we have to get everything ready for tonight." she said.

Nodding I stood up and stretched, my body popping like bubble wrap. I joined Brook at the table and started to help her load the guns with silver bullets. I made sure my favorite silver knife was sharp enough before tucking it back in its sheath and also made a thermos of coffee for us to share. It was shitty hotel coffee that would taste like watered down tar but it would keep us awake.

When everything was done we headed out towards the car only to find the Impala parked directly beside us. A few moments later Dean and Sam emerged from the room next door.

"Looks like we're neighbors." I smiled.

"Looks like it." Sam nodded but something about his tone of voice bothered me.

"So we mapped out the Aswang's hunting ground." Dean said and spread a map out on the hood of the Impala. Little red dots decorated the mostly green span of the map.

"The bodies have been found here, here and here. They are in a circle pattern. If we're right they should be hunting right about here." Dean said pointing to a blue X on the map.

Brook nodded, "How about Alex and I take this section and you two take this one."

"Sounds good." Dean nodded.

"Hold on." I said and walked to the car, pulling out a pair of walkie talkies.

"These work up to 40 miles so if you find them you can get a hold of us and vice versa." I replied handing one to Dean who nodded but didn't look at me. In fact it looked like he was purposely avoiding my eyes.

Something was up and it bothered me. However this wasn't the time to talk. We had to get a move on. Frowning I climbed into the Cuda without another word and waited for Brook to climb in too. Finally after a few minutes she followed and we pulled out of the hotel.

"They're acting strange." I said as we drove.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I just said! They're acting strange! Sam sounded weird when I said something to him and Dean wouldn't even look at me. You don't think they heard what we were talking about do you?" I asked.

Brook shook her head, "No way. Motel walls are thin but not thin enough to hear a whole conversation."

"What about that time in Montana when we heard that conversation between that man and his wife about his chronic diarrhea? I still can't eat corn." I shuddered.

"Okay I had forgotten about that so fuck you for unblocking that little memory for me. And that was one hotel. Most of the time we just hear the sounds of voices. Nothing we can make out." she replied.

"I hope so." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

We got the spot just as the sun was setting. We parked in an inconspicuous section of forest and climbed out. We still had a bit of a way to walk so we started in that way. Sam and Brook settled into a conversation about something or another leaving me trailing behind with Dean.

"So...Sam tells me that your Dad was a hunter and you have brothers?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded, "Yeah he left before I was born and I never got to know any of them."

"So you don't know anything about them at all?" he asked.

"Not really. I've always wanted to find them though." I said.

"What would you do if you did find them?"

I shrugged, "Not a clue. I would just hope that wouldn't like ditch me. I mean I don't expect them to drag me along with them if they are hunters but I'd still like to know them. With my Mom gone I don't have any other family. At least blood family."

Dean nodded and went silent. Not long after we reached the space where we thought the Aswang would be hunting. Brook and I took one way and Sam and Dean went the other.

"And he just came out and asked about your brothers?" Brook asked after we were a ways away from the guys.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well I'm sure he was just asking to be nice." Brook replied.

I sighed, "Or they heard through the walls."

Brook started to reply when something moved. She promptly snapped her mouth closed and both of us turned off our flashlights and drew our guns. I turned and pressed my back against hers, both of us keeping our eyes peeled. Lucky for us a full moon was shining down through the trees, giving us decent light.

"Think that was an Aswang?" I whispered.

"Too big for a raccoon and too small for a deer. So yeah." Brook nodded.

I grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed the button.

"Found them. Not far from where we split up." I said quickly.

"On our way." I heard Sam reply and the line went dead.

There was snap and I pointed my gun at it. A second later a dark dog like figure emerged from the shadows. I cocked my gun and aimed when suddenly four more appeared.

"Shit! How many of these things are there?" Brook said and I peered over my shoulder to see three looking at her.

"Jesus!" I said and I felt the fear rise in my throat.

These things were fast and we were way outnumbered. I just hoped Dean and Sam would get there soon because if not we were in trouble.

I readjusted my aim on the one I'd first seen and took a shot. It dodged at the last second but the bullet still pierced its hind leg. It began to whimper and that seemed to set the others off.

At once they all charged forward. I kicked out with my foot and lashed out with my gun shoving two away but another grabbed hold of my jacket, the fabric ripping under its teeth.

"Hey! I really liked that jacket!" I growled and aimed my gun, shooting it point blank.

Behind me I could hear Brook fighting them off as well, firing shots as much as she could and cussing up a storm. Suddenly one jumped at me and I felt my gun fall from my hand in shock. Its large front paws shoved me to the ground and I could see its teeth just inches above my face as it's body pressed me into the damp ground.

Reaching down to the waistband of my jeans I pulled out my knife and shoved it as hard as I could between the ribs of the Aswang. It yelped and fell from on top of me giving me a chance to pin it down and pierce it's heart. Just as I was getting up I felt something jump on my back.

I screamed as claws dug at my back through my thin t-shirt. A pair of jaws were snapping at my ear as I found myself pinned once again, this time the smell of wet earth filling my nose as I tried to get out from under the weight on top of me.

"GET OFF MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!!!" I heard someone yell and a moment later a shot rang out.

The weight of the Aswang fell off me and I was able to scramble up from the ground, wincing at the sting of the wounds on my back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked running over.

"Yeah but-" I said but he cut me off.

"Later."

I nodded and grabbed my knife from the ground just as another Aswang charged at Sam and me. I slashed at the creature with my knife, making a deep cut in its skin. It cried out and tried to attack again but I stabbed at it again, shoving the knife deep in its chest.

There were a couple of shots and I looked up to see Dean and Brook standing over two the last two Aswang.

"Well that could've gone smoother." Brook sighed shoving a strand of bloodstained hair from her forehead where she had a cut, blood trailing down her face.

I wanted to agree with her but I was out of breath and my back was killing me. Not to mention the fact that my head was spinning. It was partly due to the fact that I knew my back was probably in awful shape and I was probably losing a lot of blood. But it was more due to the fact that Sam had called me his sister.

He knew which meant that Dean probably knew.

What were they going to say?

Were they just going to up and leave?

The questions continued to swirl in my head and after a few moments the world joined it.

"Alex are you okay?" Brook asked walking over and looking at me.

"Fine. Just dizzy." I said shaking my head, trying to clear it.

Brook said something else but before I knew what was going on my knees collapsed and I fell into her arms.

"Damn it. C'mon we'd better get you back to the car." she said.

"Right." I nodded and tried to take a step but the world spun and I nearly tripped.

"She can't walk and we have to get out of here." I heard Dean sigh and a moment later my feet left the ground as he picked me up.

I was in and out of it as he carried me out of the woods towards the car. Brook draped a sheet over the back seat and had Dean lay me down on my side before she got in and started up the Cuda.

"They heard us." I muttered as Brook started to drive out of the woods.

She sighed, "Apparently."

"Told you." I smirked and I knew she was rolling her eyes.


	4. Family

"FUCK A DUCK!" I screamed into the pillow as pain shot through my back.

I was lying face down in my bed back at the hotel while Brook tended to my back. Thankfully we kept a first aid kit in the car and she was handy with it. She had slit my shirt up the back and was busy doing something. I wasn't sure what exactly but it hurt like hell.

"I'm almost done." she said and after a few more minutes of pain she finally finished whatever it was she was doing before covering my wounds with bandages and helping me into a loose tank top.

I wanted to get up but every time I moved it killed me so I opted to stay in one place. Not long after Brook finished patching me up there was a knock on the door. Opening it she found Sam and Dean on the other side holding bags of fast food and two six packs of beer.

“We thought you might be hungry.” Sam said motioning to the bags.

“You would be correct. C’mon in. You three probably have stuff to talk about anyhow.” Brook replied and stepped aside to let them in.

“How’s the back?” Dean asked looking to where I was laying on my stomach across one of the hotel beds.

“Hurt like a bitch but I’ll live.” I replied.

He nodded and fished around in the bag before pulling out a burger and fries, his hand hesitating at the beer.

“You drink?”

I smirked, “Can you do this job and not drink?”

Dean chuckled, “Guess not.”

With that he cracked the beer open and walked over, setting the food down beside me on the bed before walking back over and grabbing his own.

For a few moments the room was mostly silent, the only sounds being rustling paper and chewing. I didn’t know what to say and I figured that neither did Dean or Sam. And Brook was probably just staying out of it. She would step in if she needed to but for the most part I knew that she was just here as emotional support for me.

"So how long did you know?" Sam asked after a few moments.

I finished the bite of burger before I replied, “Just today.”

"You're telling us that you had no clue whatsoever that we were your brothers until this morning?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I am. Why would I tell you different?” I asked.

Sam sighed, “Well it’s a little hard to sit here and have someone tell us that they knew about us but didn’t know who we were until this morning.”

“She’s telling you the truth. Trust me. She can’t lie to save her life.” Brook replied.

“What she said.” I nodded and continued to devour the burger in front of me.

Dean shook his head as he took another bite of his burger, “I can’t believe he did it again.”

“Huh? Did what again?” I asked looking to Dean.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances for a moment before Dean smirked and shook his head, “That he went and had another kid again. You’re not the first Alex.”

I looked between them, “What do you mean I’m not the first? Are you saying that he had more kids than just the three of us?”

“Yeah. Another son named Adam.” Sam replied.

“And where is he?” I asked.

“He…died a couple of years ago.” Sam said.

Brook shook her head, “There’s more to that story. What are you two hiding? And don’t try and bullshit me. I can tell when she’s lying and you two look exactly like her when she lies.”

Dean gave her a look before sighing, “Fine. He and his Mom were eaten by a couple of ghouls. They were after our Dad and thought that by posing as them that they could lure him in. It didn’t work because they got us instead.”

“Why didn’t Dad show up?” I asked.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look again. It was just like the one they’d shared a moment before when I’d asked about Adam. This wasn’t going to be good.

“Alex, our Dad…your Dad…he died a long time ago.” Sam said.

I froze, my heart dropping out of my chest and into my stomach. Suddenly I wasn’t as hungry as I had been before and sat my burger aside. There were a million questions running around in my brain but I couldn’t get my mouth to work properly. Thank god for Brook and her ability to read my mind.

“How long is a long time ago?” she asked.

“Nearly ten years ago,” Sam said and looked at Dean.

“It was a demon.”

I nodded. I didn’t know what else to do. Twenty three years of wondering about my Dad was over. I had always wondered what he was like, if he would have liked me, what kind of relationship I would have had with him. And now? Now I wouldn’t ever get to know. I was too late.

“You okay kid?”

Dean’s voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up, “W-What? Yeah…fine. I’m fine.”

“That’s not what those tears are saying.” He replied.

Reaching up I realized that I was crying. Shaking my head and pushed myself up from the bed. The wounds on my back screamed at me but I ignored them as I hurried to the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind me.

Sinking down I sat on the side of the tub, burying my face in my hands. The tears continued to spill out silently. I had wanted answers for so long. But now I had them and I didn’t want them anymore. My Dad was dead along with a brother that I hadn’t know I’d had.

For so long I’d thought that getting answers would bring me some sort of peace but now here I sat in some dingy motel bathroom sobbing my eyes out. If this was what getting peace felt like then it could go to hell because I didn’t want it.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Brook slipped in.

Wordlessly she handed me the black flask of whisky she kept in her duffle bag. I accepted it and took a long drink before handing it back to her. She perched herself on the closed edge of the toilet before taking a drink of her own and looking at me.

“How are you?”

Laughing bitterly I looked up at her, “I just found out that my Dad is dead and I had a brother I never knew who is dead too. How do you think I’m doing?”

“I’m sorry, Alex. I know how much you wanted to meet him.” Brooke sighed.

“I just…I heard about him for so long. My mom told me all those stories about him. I didn’t expect him to be father of the year or something but I just wanted to meet him once. Just to see him. To talk to him. To know he was real. And I guess that after she died I thought that maybe…maybe it would be like having part of her back. I could hear those stories again from him and it would be like Mom talking to me again. But now he’s gone.”

“And on top of all that I had another brother, Brook. A brother that I won’t ever get to know either because some fucking ghouls took him away. I just…I feel so lost. This is all I’ve wanted for soooo long and now it just feels like a kick in the gut.”

Brook sighed, “I understand. I know that he wasn’t my Dad or anything but I always kind of wanted to meet him too. Nowhere near as much as you of course but I kind of get it. But look at it this way. Yeah you lost your Dad and your brother but you still have Sam and Dean. You can get to know them.”

“I freaked out and ran out of the room. They’re not going to want to get to know me. They probably think I’m fucking nuts.” I replied.

“Well they wouldn’t be exactly wrong.” Brook smirked.

I snorted, “Screw you.”

“Just saying. And by the way I don’t think they would mind getting to know you. I mean they’re still sitting out there.” She replied.

“Seriously?”

She nodded, “Yeah. I’m pretty sure that they’re worried about you. You should go out and let them know that you’re okay.”

“I guess.” I sighed.

Brook smiled and held the flask out for me again, “Here, a little liquid courage.”

I took it and drained what was left before putting the now empty flask on the edge of the sink. With a deep breath I stood, flinching as the pain shot through my back. The whisky was dulling the pain a bit but not quite enough yet. Giving me an encouraging smile, Brook opened the door and motioned for me to go through first.

Walking out I saw that Sam and Dean were still sitting at the little table by the window. Both looked up when I walked in but didn’t say anything.

I took a deep breath, “I’m sorry about that. I kind of lost it for a moment.”

Sam nodded, “We get it. It’s got to be overwhelming.”

“Just a bit.” I chuckled.

“Look uh…we’re not good with this stuff. Like we don’t really know what we’re supposed to do here. We’ve never had a sister before so we’re kind of going in blind.” Dean said.

“To be honest I’m surprised that you even believed me. I mean if some random chick came up to me and claimed to be my sister I probably wouldn’t have believed her. Why did you?” I asked, taking a seat on one of the beds.

“A feeling I guess? You didn’t set off any alarm bells at least.” Sam replied.

“Not to mention the fact that Sam Googled the hell out of both of you. What was with all the eyeliner and pink hair when you were in high school?” Dean asked frowning at me.

I felt my face heat up, “I take it you found my old Facebook page then. And for your information that was my emo phase.”

“Call it whatever you want but you looked like a weirdo.” Dean said with a shake of his head.

“Fair enough. There’s a reason I don’t dress like that anymore.” I smiled.

“So all questionable fashion choices aside I guess the million dollar question is what do we do now?” Sam asked.

The room fell silent as we all contemplated what Sam was asking. What were we going to do? We were all hunters and we had a job to do. We couldn’t abandon that just because we’d found some new family.

“Look I’m not asking for you guys to take me along with you. Brook and I are doing great on our own. I just don’t want to lose track of the two of you after looking for you for so long.” I replied.

“Don’t worry kid you’re not getting rid of us that easy. How about we just take this as it goes. You’ll have our number and we’ll have yours. If you need us, you call us and vice versa.” Dean said.

Sam nodded, “And when we’re nearby we could meet up. We have a place in Lebanon, Kansas if you’re nearby and need a place to sleep for the night or need some help with some research.”

“You have a place?” Brook asked.

Sam nodded, “It’s an heirloom of sorts actually. Long story.”

“Sounds good.” I nodded.

“Alright then. Well it’s getting late so we should probably get out of here and let you two get some sleep. Breakfast in the morning before we all roll out?” Dean asked.

I nodded, “You got it.”

“Good. Night.” Dean said.

Sam echoed his sentiments and they headed out leaving Brook and I alone.

“So…how are you doing now?” Brook asked.

“Better.” I replied.

“Good. I told you they didn’t think you were crazy.” Brook said as she grabbed her duffle, pulling out pajamas.

“Maybe this will work out after all.” I said.

“What are you talking about? Of course it will!” Brook grinned and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

I started to look around to pick up the trash from dinner when I saw that Sam and Dean must have already done it, a pile of it shoved into the tiny trash can in the corner. Smiling to myself I shucked off my jeans and replaced them with sweats before climbing into bed, being mindful of my back as I did so. Not long after Brook appeared and wished me goodnight before switching off the lights and climbing into her own bed.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of Brook’s soft snores leaving me lying awake with my thoughts. I was buzzing. The events of the last few hours spinning around in my head. Just like my Mom, my Dad was long dead. I had three brothers; one dead and two alive that were very much welcoming. Everything felt different but laying the dark with Brook snoring in the next bed felt familiar. It was an odd and conflicting feeling but one that I was coming to welcome. I just hoped I would continue to feel the same. And with hopes for what could happen in the future now that I’d found my brothers I finally fell asleep.


End file.
